


Sometimes, Spiders Eat Frogs.

by Intiqyi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 2: Fear/Injury, Gencioweek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intiqyi/pseuds/Intiqyi
Summary: The mission in Dorado goes wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, owls like to eat frogs, too.

Genji tracks down the sniper. He has to cut through some Talon agents, to do it. But he finds the woman, on the roof. Her eyes are covered by a spider-like visor, red eyes glowing in the dark of Dorado.

He creeps near, watching her rifle smoothly aim and lock onto a target, her breathing go quiet. He kicks the rifle out of her grasp, sending it flying against the wall. She is up in an instant from her crouched position, her fist swinging towards his sternum. Genji backs up, giving the sniper room for more damage.

' _ Il y a Le Moineau, au ma position _.' She calls into the headpiece. Genji draws his shuriken, throws it at her arm. Winston had given specific request before for him to not kill the sniper, instead, to take her prisoner for interrogation.

The sniper howls in pain, clutches her arm where the shuriken is embedded. There is no red dripping down her arm, or any red on the sniper at all. Her skin is pale blue, like ice, as if there is no blood in her. She falls.

'D.va, are you preoccupied?' He murmurs, into his own comm.

'Nah, _ Donglyo _! I've cleared out the west side.' She replies, sounding focused. 'You need something?'

'I've captured the sniper. I was wondering if you could come and assist me with holding her here.' Genji and the widow maker's eyes meet. She has owl-like, bright orange eyes. It's a look he recognises, from the old days of Overwatch. Gérard Lacroix' young, quiet wife, with a talent for shooting.

'Amélie,' He says gently, when the comm turns off. 'What happened to you?'

'I could say the same, _ Moineau _ , for you.' She speaks with a murderous tone, like a spider trying to lure a fly into its trap. 'How is _ le Grenouille _?'

'I do not understand,' he replied neutrally.

'The, ah, frog. He is here, I believe.' She is fighting back a smile, despite the pain of the shuriken in her arm. 'It would be a shame, if he were to be injured, and you were not there to help hi-' She is cut off by Genji cutting another shuriken into her arm.

'You will not speak of Lúcio.' He calmly explains. But inside the helmet, he is panicking. They planned this? They knew Genji would leave Lúcio to get Lacroix. They knew Lúcio couldn't protect himself for long without a companion. It echoes in his head. They knew, they knew, they _knew, they knew._

'Where is he?' He orders. Drags the star harsher across her arm. The motion is dy, no blood dripping.

She hisses in pain. 'Exactly where you left him.'

Genji takes a deep breath, trying to calm his quickly overheating body. She could be lying, to escape. He has to wait until Hana arrives, before he can go find Lúcio. He turns on his comm again, sits back. The widow maker is going nowhere.

'D.va. I need you to hurry to my location. There is something-' He cuts himself off, frowning. Hana and Lúcio are friends; he doesn't want to make her panic as well. 'I need to get back to Lúcio.'

'Understood!' She fires back, the sound of her boosters roars in the background.

He is about to reply, when a hand wraps around his throat and pushes him against the wall. Genji struggles as a gun is pressed to his arm.

'Eye for an eye, arm for an arm.' She sings. 'Though, I do not think you have many of those, anyway.' The rifle scrapes against his metal plating as it moves to his shoulder, just above the seam where his organic arm turns to carbon fibre and wiring.

The shot rings out like the bells back in London. The noise scatters in waves of vibration through his chest, rattles his teeth, his bones. The pain flares up seconds after, it blooms through him like a cactus flower. Warm blood pools.

The pressure on his neck and arm disappear, and the widow maker is gone. She swings away, on a rope.

'D.va,' He gasps. 'Lacroix escaped.'

The woman groans, 'Are you okay?'

'I've been shot.' He puts a hand on his shoulder, where the wound is. Presses down, feels the bullet nudge his skin.

'Uh, okay. I'll-' her voice quietens, as if she's looking away from her mic. 'I'll find Lúcio.' Her comm beeps. 'Hey, Lúcio? _ Gaeguli_?'

Silence, on the other end. Genji's blood runs cold.

' _Lúcio_? Is your mic muted again?' Hana repeats.

'Talon got him.' Genji swears in Japanese under his breath. 'I left him too long. They knew I'd go for the sniper.'

_They knew. They knew._

Hana's voice goes hard. 'I'm gonna go get help. I'll get someone to your location.'

'Very well.' His arm drops down to his side. The bullet wound in his shoulder is going cold and numb, now. He takes shaky, long breaths.

The someone Hana was able to send came quickly. Pharah gently landed on the ledge, her rockets glowing orange. 'Shimada.' She greets, softly. Her blue armour glints with the streetlights, it clinks as she kneels beside him. Her fingers are gloved with metal which he focuses on as she checks him for hazards.

'Amari.' He replies, faint.

'Where is the wound?' She asks. When Genji gestures weakly to the dried, bloody wound on his shoulder, she draws metal fingers over the broken armour plate. 'I'm going to take this off, and we're going to stop the bleeding properly.'

The process is painful, and feels too intimate for someone unfamiliar like the Raptorian. He'd rather Lúcio or Hana be poking around his internals, not Pharah.

'Genji, I need to use your ribbon.' She explains. He nods, and she gently unlatches the ribbon from the back of his head. She crumples the material and sops up some of the blood, before wrapping it under his armpit and over his shoulder, where the wound is.

Genji finds it ironic. The last piece of his brother, of his old life. Being used as rags to stop him bleeding out.

'Did you see Lúcio?' He asks.

'Lúcio? No. I saw Angela and Hana flying in the direction of where she'd found him. She sounded urgent.' She sighs, wipes the blood off her fingers. 'Do not worry about him, Genji. You've both been through worse.'

By the time Pharah's finished, treated him for shock, and decided he was well enough to be extracted, Hana's back on the comms.

'Genji? Pharah?' She calls, uncertainty filling her voice.

' _Yo_ ,' He sighs.

'Oh, great. You're both fine?'

'We're going to your location now.' Pharah says.

'Oh! Well, uh-' Angela is speaking in the distance. Hana replies with rapid speaking, too quick for the quality of the comm to pick up. 'Listen, uh. Winston's told us all to get back to the ship, so if you could just-'

'I need to see him, _ Imoto _.' He interrupts.

'Genji, you don't want to.' She replies, softly.

His breathing quiets. _Oh_.

Genji turns off his comm. Pharah flies them to the ship.

He feels sick with nerves, his legs won’t stop shaking. His head aches with tiredness, but he doesn’t dare try to sleep.

When Hana returns to the ship, her Mekka deposited in the storage chamber, she sits next to him.

‘How’re you doing?’

‘ _ Memai ga shimasu ka. _’ He replies in Japanese.

‘Do you want me to get you something?’ She asks.

‘ _Iie_.’ Genji sighs. ‘I loved him.’ He adds, in English.

‘We all knew that, Genji.’ She soothed. Hana reaches up and pulls off his faceplate. The air is cold and the light is harsh. ‘I lost a lot of friends in the Mekka Unit.’ She begins. ‘Everyone I thought was the best of the best - people with thousands, millions of fans behind them. They just, dropped out of existence. I felt horrible, living in a world where they didn’t. I used to watch some of them play - I used to play _with_ them. Their channels are still up, I think.’

They all know that Hana was in the Korean military. A special Mekka squad, to stop the Omnic forces. All made up of young gamers, people whose lives were cut off too soon. Hana’s fingers brush over his metal ones. She takes hold of his hands, and even though he can’t feel it, he knows they’re warm and clammy, and shaking as much as his legs are.

‘Lúcio’s gonna be fine.’ She murmurs.

Genji’s face clenches. His eyes crinkle up, they prickle with warmth. He’s crying. He takes a shuddering breath, like he’s been suffocating for hours. He curls up in the seat, and Hana squeezes his hand.

‘I just-’ He hiccups, ‘I -’ Hana shushes him.

‘It’s fine, _Donglyo , _ I understand.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be more gencio-y but honestly I prefer it like this  
> Even though there.... shouldn't be a part two... i might do one //looks at day 7//  
> This maybe came out a bit sadder than I thought it would be, but there's lots of violence and talking to hide that im secretly very scared of losing friends/close ones  
> crying reference: me. i am my own crying reference


End file.
